gangweedfandomcom-20200213-history
TIMELINE
CHAPTER 1: '''PenitentParaphernalia embarks on a journey with Leitung and Gaming Blur * '''CHAPTER 3: '''Epic makes his first appearance * '''CHAPTER 7: '''Neon makes his first appearance. * '''CHAPTER 57: '''Gren makes his first appearance * '''CHAPTER 64: Neon incites war with Blur * CHAPTER 68: '''Neon and Blur war ends in a stalemate * '''CHAPTER 69: '''Peridiotic is introduced * '''CHAPTER 80: '''Gaming Blur ascends to godhood * '''CHAPTER 82: '''Cti murders Peridiotic * '''CHAPTER 89: '''GamingBlur loses his god powers after Neon becomes fed up with his arrogance * '''CHAPTER 95: '''It is revealed that stands exist when a psychopathic Brother Marcus uses his stand to injure Neon. Only two stand users are known to exist * '''CHAPTER 99: '''Peridiotic is given a funeral and Neon breaks away from the group on a spirit quest * '''CHAPTER 103: '''Epic Gamer and Gaming Blur are manipulated into fighting by Brother Marcus * '''CHAPTER 104: '''Epic Gamer ascends to rank of demigod * '''CHAPTER 109: '''Neon returns from his spirit quest more powerful than ever * '''CHAPTER 145: The gang learns of Jared Fogle's crimes, and embark on a quest to assassinate him * '''CHAPTER 146: '''Gren kills himself * '''CHAPTER 165: '''The gang assassinates Jared Fogle * '''CHAPTER 192: '''Blur becomes a fugitive hated by all * '''CHAPTER 200: '''The Travelling Band of 18 Revenants make themselves known to the gang * '''CHAPTER 212: '''The gang turn themselves into an official organization known as Gang Weed * '''CHAPTER 241: '''A member of the Travelling Band of 18 Revenants attempts to vore Cti but is stopped by Epic Gamer * '''CHAPTER 434: '''Gentle Jerry is introduced * '''CHAPTER 435: '''Fat Kaiji is introduced * '''CHAPTER 438: '''Blur atones for his crimes and is welcomed back into Gang Weed with open arms * '''CHAPTER 463: '''Paul McCartney is introduced as a main antagonist * '''CHAPTER 466: '''Paul McCartney kills Gentle Jerry to show the power of his stand * '''CHAPTER 467: '''Paul McCartney is killed and Gentle Jerry escapes hell with the help of a demon * '''CHAPTER 495: '''Gentle Jerry is crippled by the Broly car * '''CHAPTER 497: '''Gentle Jerry journeys all the way to America to kill BJ Blazkowitz while still in his wheelchair * '''CHAPTER 501: '''Gentle Jerry gets robotic implants in his legs that allow him to walk again * '''CHAPTER 502: '''Gentle Jerry marries Dagoth Ur * '''CHAPTER 530: '''Gentle Jerry has an affair with a member of the Travelling Band of 18 Revenants * '''CHAPTER 532: '''Solid Snake perceives Gang Weed as a terrorist organization, and destroys their base with a bomb. No one is killed but Gentle Jerry is assumed dead when he is actually kidnapped by Dagoth Ur * '''CHAPTER 534: '''Dagoth Ur kills Gentle Jerry * '''CHAPTER 867: '''The Cataclysm begins * '''CHAPTER 925: '''Gang Weed stops the Cataclysm * '''CHAPTER 1482: '''Neon revives Peridiotic * '''CHAPTER 1500: '''Peridiotic incites a war between Gang Weed and a faction known as Danganronpa Hell * '''CHAPTER 1569: '''Peridiotic splits himself into two beings, ending the Weed-Hell war * '''CHAPTER 1627: '''Peridiotic 1 and Peridiotic A fuse back into one being in secret * '''CHAPTER 1720: '''Peridiotic reveals he had a one night stand with Mothman. * '''CHAPTER 1721: '''Peridiotic reveals he has a crush on a gang weeder. * '''CHAPTER 1732: '''Peridiotic becomes the third stand user in the universe, owning a stand called "YEAR OF THE SNITCH." * '''CHAPTER 1984: '''Gentle Jerry is revived by Brother Marcus in holy ceremony in a failed attempt to facilitate peace between Gang Weed and the Travelling Band of 18 Revenants * '''CHAPTER 1986: '''War breaks out between Gang Weed and the Travelling Band of 18 Revenants. Almost all members of the group are killed except Brother Marcus, Harold and Billy the Blower. * '''CHAPTER 2000: '''Hulk Hogan and Peridiotic start war against Gang Weed.